An odd but heated breaking and entering
by Hollow619
Summary: Luffy breaks into a a red heads house only to get himself into one of the strangest night he ever had. My very first story so i hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy is a burglar by trade. It's not a bad job. He pick his hours, working as little or as much as he like. No boss to tell him what to do and, as long as he was careful, no hassles. Mind you, Luffy have more sense than to put down burglar on his tax returns. He's a registered second-hand dealer and he do a lot of buying and selling over the internet. As long as he pay his taxes no-one bothers him (Well that and getting to buy all the meat he wants).  
Now while Luffy a strong man, hes not violent. at less when it comes down to robbing. That sort of thing leads to trouble, with cops wanting answers to questions and things like that. What he do is slip into an empty house or apartment, remove a few choice items that won't be missed for a while and then slip quietly away. Do it properly and people don't even know that he been and gone. They just find themselves scratching their head and wondering where their camera disappeared to, trying to recall if they lent it to someone.  
Being very good with locks he can unlock a door and walk in faster than most people can using the correct key. (Digital locks are a bastard. he just skip those places.) If by some mischance he made an error and someone is home he'll all humble apologies. "Sorry. Come to the wrong place. I was expected and your door was unlocked so I just walked in." He'll say all that while quickly backing out. It always works. Who's going to try to stop a very innocent face looking man who is all apologies and leaving anyway. They prefer to think it was an honest mistake and they left the door unlocked. They promptly forget about it.  
There's only one instance that He can think of where he came slightly unstuck when hitting a place. He picked the lock and walked in bold as brass. He turned into the first room he came to. It was the lounge room, and a young woman was in it, walking across the room towards him. the both sort of stopped and looked at each other.  
What she saw was a young man with a scranny but tone looking boy about around his twenty's.  
What he saw was a luscious little redhead of about her twenty's. She had that really red hair, the sort that makes it look like a color of cherries. Add a pair of big brown eyes and cherry red lips and a very short diaphanous nightie that did nothing to hide a quite sensational figure. Man, oh, man! She was really something.  
He didn't even get a chance to start his humble apologies. He was too stunned by what he was seeing. She recovered first, which is not surprising, his face not having anything like the stopping power her body did.  
She gave a small scream and bolted. At least, he think she intended to bolt. What happened was that she managed to trip over her own feet, winding up flat on her back, looking slightly stunned.  
Slightly stunned was how he was feeling, too. That miniature excuse for a nightie flew up when she went down, he made note that she was wearing very sexy underwear, great more to look at for him. Being naturally worried that the poor woman had hurt herself when she fell he bent over her to make sure she was OK. She was just lying there, blinking, more from the shock of the fall than from any hurt. he was greatly relieved. She was much too cute to be allowed to be hurt. he inhaled with relief, catching the clean woman scent of her.  
Luffy and the woman stared at each other for a moment before something over took Luffy and the next thing he knew he was on top of her kissing her rather roughly. The woman in question let out a gasp from the rough kiss. What surprise Luffy was that she although was hitting his chest rather softly was kissing him back with just as much force as he was. Luffy grabbed a hold of her lacy white underwear and pull them off and tossing them aside. They both pulled back when air became a issue for them.  
Luffy then unzipped his shorts and pull out his already hard cock. Luffy did not know what was going on in his head but the nex t thing he knew he was in position and driving quite forcefully into her.  
Her mouth open in surprise and her eyes popped wide open. She looked absolutely astonished that he was doing this to her which was fair enough, because that was the way he felt.  
Now as you can see, Luffy just didn't think that apologising and backing away was going to quite cut it this time, he may be dumb in some cases but even he knew that this was overly wrong. The only thing he could think of to do was to make the best of things. So he pulled back and gave her another vigorous stroke.  
It turned out that his day of shocks hadn't ended. As he was driving in with that second stroke He found little redhead pushing up forcefully to meet his. There was a look of consternation on her face as though her own actions surprised her as much as they surprised him. To make sure that it had happened he gave another powerful thrust, watching her face as he did so.  
Sure enough, her hips flexed and she pushed firmly up to meet his, the consternation on her face being replaced by a momentary look of pure lust, then hastily straightening to a smooth blandness.  
Another thrust, which she also met and he gave a mental shrug. He reached for her nightie where it touched on her breasts and with one heave he split it, uncovering her breasts. She gave a small squeak at that and he slapped his hands down onto her breasts.  
Yes, he indeed slapped them. He didn't gently fondle them or cup them or stroke them. He slapped his hands down, glomming onto them. Her reaction to this was to squeal and buck her hips upwards as though he given her another thrust. Luffy heard of women who are hot to trot, but this verged on the ridiculous. Still, as she wasn't protesting, he set to work. That's not to say she never got around to protesting at all. She finally managed to come up with a few faux protests, rather undermined by the way she was reacting, bucking fiercely beneath him.  
"S..Stop this you bastard..ahhh..i..i can't believe your doing this..ahhh..ohh. t..to meeeee..ohh god.." Luffy could not tell really whether she was being truthful or not but giving the thrusting she was doing it was pretty clear to him she was enjoying it as much as he was.  
Quite frankly, he rode her hard, and she responded, obviously enjoying being driven. he wasn't giving her any consideration as he took her, just driving in hard and often while his hands made merry with her breasts, as did his mouth, biting down on her and sucking on her breasts and nipples.  
He thrust hard against her and she reacted strongly, pushing up to meet his, apparently relishing every moment, her excitement coming out in little gasps and squeals, a feeble protest escaping every once in a while. "I..i said stop mmmm..i..i'll call the c..cops o..on you..ahh y..yes.."  
He rode hard and long as he felt he was getting close to cumming but before he could think of pulling out of her he felt her strong legs warpped tightly around his hips. He looked down at her while she return his stare. He kept thrusting till they both moan out loud with him cumming deep in her and her cumming all over his cock.  
For a while there he just lay on her, savouring the feel of her body under him. When he did finally disengage and roll off her he didn't get dressed and do a runner. He politely waited, wanting to make sure she was OK and not going to get all hysterical and do something crazy.  
She finally seemed to be getting things together. She stretched then abruptly sat up, looking at him.  
"You raped me," she accused, and there was so much smug satisfaction in her voice he felt as if he was being the victim somehow. "How could you?"  
Quite easily, as it turned out. Luffy thought in his head Then she started her little tirade.  
"You break in here," she began, but he interrupted.  
"Ah, walked through the door, actually. You should keep it locked thats rather dangerous."  
"It was locked," she retorted.  
"Sorry, it wasn't," He lied. Yes it was lock but seeing that he pretty much"raped her" there was no need in adding breaking in on the list of things he done tonight.  
She glared at him and continued.  
"You come barging in and knock me down. . ."  
He once again cut her off "Ah, you tripped over your own feet and fell. I didn't touch you."  
She ignored that.  
"Then you tore my nightie off and raped me."  
"No," He corrected. "I actually kissed you first, then took off your underwear and stuck my cock inside you. I didn't tear your nightie until we were already in action." Luffy said as folded his arms and look at her with a blank look. How they was talking you could have swored they had known each other for a long time.  
"Whatever," she says. "It still comes down to the fact that you raped me."  
There was that smugness again, and He didn't know why but it irked him a little bit. He really had to do something about that.  
"Twice. You can't seem to get anything straight," He murmured. "What?" she said, blinking and looking puzzled.  
"Twice," He repeated pointing out two fingers. "You know, the second time makes it twice."  
"But you didn't rape me twice." The woman said with confusion in her voice.  
"Yes, well waiting for you to recover and then listening to you talking about it so much I've had a chance to recharge. And the way you keep saying rape me is just plain making me horny." He pointed at his now hard again cock as she stared at it in shock and amazement. "Shishishi so i guess i have to "Rape" You again huh ?" Luffy got on his knees and moved over to her and points his member to her face. "I want you to suck me off first ."  
"What ? I'll do no such thing" The woman said as if offened that he ask her at all.  
"Come on just do it." Luffy slightly whine "No i'm not sucking you off, you think you can rape me and i am suppose to give you head afterwards ?" She said crossing her arms under her big breasts.  
Luffy tilted his head staring at her. "Ya, why not ?" At this point the smart side of Luffy brain was long gone and replace was the simple minded one. Although this side of him never failed to amaze people. To his surprise she got up and grab his arm to pull him up and over to a couch in her living room and sat him down, she then got on her knees between his legs and look up at him with a glare. "I'm only doing this cause you might hurt me if i protest against it any longer."  
"I wouldn't hit you or anything." Luffy said tilting his head. The one thing Luffy knew was to hurt a woman and that goes double to this redhead in front of him.  
"Ya right like i'm suppose to believe a bastard like you" And without further talking she began licking his hard cock slowly. Luffy bit back a moan and grip the couch some as she lick the head in cicules while stroking him slowly. She stroked him faster as she moved down to suck on his balls taking them into her mouth. Luffy moan out loud throwing his head back. "F..fuck..lady..mmm.." She lick from his balls up to his cock before pressing her lips to the head and slightly suck on it. Luffy felt like he was floating and she was doing a damn good job keeping him up. She pulled from his head as she stroke him off staring at his hard member. "Your the worst..having me suck on this cock of yours.." She slide him into her mouth giving him a nice few sucks before pulling him out while still stroking him. "So big..thick and hard..this very thing was raping me so hard and deep.." She took him back in deep into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down his cock. Luffy moan out loud as he gripped her long hair tight as she sucked him off. "L..Lady..i..i'm about ...t..to cuuum..ahhhh.." Instead of pulling back she moved even faster and took him even deeper before Luffy could stop himself her grabbed a hold of her head and press it down and he came deep into her mouth. He gripped her hair some before letting go of her and laying back against the couch. She looked up at Luffy and pull her mouth from his cock and swallow his thick milk down.  
"I can't believe you made me drink your nasty cum, your just the fucking worst human being i ever met." She snapped at him even though in clear view she was licking her lips of what was left of his cum.  
Luffy stared at the woman with a lust filled eyes before grabbing her arm and giving her a grin. "Now, i'm gonna put it back inside of you now, so get on your hands and knees."  
This time she did protest and the protest even sounded real. It didn't help her much. He made her bent over onto her on the top part of the couch and hump her ass up into the air. Then he got behind her, placed his cock so it was pressing against her pussy, and waited.  
He played a little game with himself, trying to estimate how long she'd wait before saying anything. He was way off. She didn't even make it to the five second mark.  
"Well? What are you waiting for, you rapist?" she demanded when he didn't immediately push into her.  
"I was having a philosopball moment," He told her. "You mean philosophical" She corrected him. "Ya one of those, I mean, is this really the way to get acquainted with a lovely young lady? Shouldn't I be treating her with more respect? How does she feel about this sort of behaviour?" Luffy didn't had the slightest thought of what he was saying and honestly it was thanks to a friend of his that he even came up with such words (I think you know who i'm talking about xD)  
"You have got to be kidding me," she said, enunciating every word slowly and clearly.  
"Yeah, I am," He said and drove fiercely in, grinning when she squealed with the shock of it.  
Having recently, ah, unloaded twice, He was able to take a less frenetic approach this time. He was still driving in hard, arms wrapped around her and playing with her breasts, but he wasn't in such a hurry, taking more time between each stroke. This sort of approach can really extend his efforts, letting the pleasure drag on.  
It soon became apparent that his little redhead friend wasn't used to this approach. She was squirming under him, pushing back hard against him, trying to make him go faster. He ignored her petty complaints.  
Well, being a gentleman, He didn't totally ignore her complaints.  
"Don't worry about it," He told her. "You'll get there. They say getting there is half the fun, anyway. Shishishi"  
She gave a groan and persisted in her efforts. Why can't women be satisfied with what they're getting instead of always wanting more? he just continued on his merry way, enjoying the feel inside of her, knowing he was bringing pleasure to her no matter what she was saying. She was just being greedy. But then again he simply wanted to make this last longer.  
She was almost crying before he decided that he was ready to hurry things up. She was making these funny little noises, seeming to indicate that she thought he was being incredibly selfish for not attending to her immediate needs. he drew back, paused, and then drove in really strongly.  
To Luffy's shock it turned out she was more on the edge than he had thought. With that first hard thrust she just went up in flames, shrieking her silly head of and shuddering under him. Luffy had to give another half dozen good hard strokes before he came inside of her again, each stroke seeming to incite her climax to even greater heights.  
This time his climax had been almost gentle, a nice refreshing easing of his tensions. He felt fit and victorious. A real winner. She was just oozing down onto the couch, head resting on her crossed arms, bum still stuck in the air. Luffy sat up right and push his cock back into his shorts as he watch the woman looking a bit daze so he took that as his que to leave now. He didn't bother to take anything but did notice something as he walked by, her driver's Id and for the first time that night since he been fucking her he founded out her name. "Nami" he said queitly to himself before exiting and making sure her door was lock. He wanted to be sure she was safe after all.

Normally Luffy don't give a second thought to those people who have inadvertently contributed to his life style, but he will admit that he recalled his time with the redhead he knew as Nami with some pleasure. A couple of weeks after the little episode he was strolling through a park. Now this part of the city was new to him. He been out for a drive, not going anywhere in particular, just taking a break. He seen the park and decided to take a stroll and so there he was.  
Then out of nowhere he see this sweet young thing walking towards him. Luffy just gave her a look of honest appreciation. Unfortunately, so did some young punks that were lounging around, taking up space that could be better put to use by almost anything else. They came lounging forward, putting the hard word on the young woman.  
She just kept walking, trying to ignore them, and then one of them snatched at her bag. "What a Baka", the lot of them. Luffy thought. Fancy trying that in a park in front of witnesses. Especially a witness like Luffy who was right there. He gave the chief idiot a clout alongside his ear which sent him staggering away. A couple of the other idiots promptly drew knives and turned towards him, and he simply just laughed at them. Yes Luffy wasn't the type to hurt others he robs but when it came down to people like these he almost jump for joy when he get the chance to kick their sorry asses.  
They looked at him, standing there laughing, looked at each other, then backed off, warning him volubly about what would happen if he crossed them again.  
The sweet young thing was stammering her thanks and he turned towards her, nodding and smiling. She promptly stopped trying to thank him and snarled at him.  
"You," she snapped. "You're the man who raped me."  
"I beg your pardon?" Luffy said, scandalised. Really, how could she just up and accuse a complete stranger of something like that. "I mean, really, Miss. I've never seen you before in my life."  
"Ha. Perhaps you don't remember me now that I have clothes on. It was you." She pointed her finger at him but Luffy wasn't stupid...least not that stupid.  
Of course he bloody recognised her. That beautiful long red hair and those big brown eyes were stained in his memory. Day dreaming and not to meantion wet dreams of this said woman.  
"You're mistaken, I assure you. There's no way I'd forget a woman as lovely as you," He said. "As for assaulting you, god forbid. Only a swine would do such a thing." Luffy said with his arms folded  
"Then that makes you a pig," she snapped. "You knocked me down and ravished me."  
"I did not knock you down," Luffy snapped He didn't know why but he missed fighting with her and honestly if this was anything like that night it might turn in a direction that he be more then happy to go to. "You tripped. I mean you probably tripped when it happened because no gentleman would dream of knocking you down." He quickly recovered, when she was around him his thoughts seem to wonder, well other then what he could do to her.  
"Ha!" she snorted. "Even if I did trip, which I doubt, you're still the man who raped me. Twice." She said with her arms folded under her big chest  
"Thrice," Luffy said with a grin.  
Nami looked at him with a confused look "What?"  
"Thrice. "He held out three fingers" Haven't you ever heard the word. Once, twice, thrice. The same as one, two, three. Once on your back, once doggy style and once behind those bushes." He pointed at the near by bushes with a little smirk.  
With that He had took his hand on her back and was escorting her firmly towards the bushes he indicated. She was protesting, but not running.  
"You can't do that. It's the middle of the day and we're in a public park. You wouldn't dare assault me here. Get your hand off me. I'm not going with you." She said through gritted teeth looking at him with an angry glare.  
She did, though, walking in front of him and around behind the bushes, still protesting.  
They were quite nice bushes with a couple of trees, hiding them from public view. "This looks like a very nice spot," He told her, he got close to her and kissed her deeply as he press her back to the tree. She kissed him back just as deeply as she grip his hair while he gripped her waste tightly. "You "kiss" smell "kiss" really "kiss" good today" Luffy said between kisses. "Shut "kiss" Your "kiss" mouth "kiss" you rapist" Nami said as well through they make out. He lean his head down to her neck and started kissing her neck softly before bitting down on it. She covered her mouth to not let out a loud moan as Luffy kissed and lick her neck leaving marks. Luffy backed up some from her as she was panting loud staring at him. "Take off your underwear..turn around and bend over Nami." He said with a lust filled voice. "You can't do this," she protested not at all thinking bout how he knew her name.  
"I can and i will, now hush and bend over now!. "He snapped at her. On the outside he seemd mad but deep down this was very very hot to him.  
"You are crude!," she snapped at him also feeling a very hot between her legs.  
"I know," He said, unzipping and letting her see what was coming, "and I'm about to be a lot cruder."  
Her eyes stared at his hard cock. He watched her licked her lips while she lifted her skirt and started pushing her panties down. When her panties were at about knee level she turned slowly around, bending over to put her hands on the ground, head turned to look behind her to see what he was going to do.  
Luffy got on his knees behind her and slowly rub his fingers against her pussy lips. Luffy felt she was just as turn on as he was, as if she was ready for something like this to happen. He line his cock near her entrance and pushed himself in while placing his hands on her hips. They both moan at the feel of being connected and he began to thrust his cock in and out of her.

Nami was moaning loud as she squeezed some grass on the ground from how deep he was thrusting. She pushed her hips back against his just as hard to match his thrusting. Luffy was trying hard not to moan loud, they was still out in pubic but that thought was slowly leaving his mind as he reach towards her hands and place his on top of hers and laying his head by her shoulder. He gave up any semblance of controlling what was happening. He just happily banged away, giving his all, while her bottom seemed to bounce and twirl, managing to take him deep within her every time he drove forward. He close his hands over hers and she doing the same holding him tight.  
"Y..Your gonna..shhh make me..ohh..late fo..for my ahhhh date..yes..oh fuck!" Nami moaned out biting her lip to not moan too loud  
"T..thats you..your fault..ahhh..fuck..for looking..an..and smelling..s..so good. mmmmm!" Luffy got out as he nibble on her neck more to give her pleasure then for him to keep his voice down.  
"I..I hate you..ahh god..y..you and y..your thick cock..!" She spat at him looking at him with his head over her shoulder. "S..Shut up..and k..kiss me ahhh!" Luffy spat back and then they both forced their lips together kissing each other deeply as Luffy pound away at her and Nami bounce her ass against him. Their kiss was rough, deep and passionate even as they both squeeze their hands together tightly not wanting to let go of the other.  
Maybe it was the position that helped him hold off his climax. Then again this was the same position from their lat meeting. It was more then likely that he just wanted to stay in her and enjoy the feel of her wet tight pussy. They pulled back from their kiss as Nami bit his lower lip dragging her teeth on it before pulling away. He could tell she was holding back any loud moans and he could also tell she was doing a better job at it then he was.  
Luffy felt like he was at his limit as he thrust deeper and faster inside of her, his eyes was close along with her's and he was thinking that maybe cumming inside of her again would be bad but once again Luffy thoughts was slipping the longer he was in her but it was what Nami said and did that done it in for him.  
"Y..You better not cum in me..Y..You hear me.? Ahhh..i..ohhh..yes..if you do..i..i'll scream!" That threat would had bother him if not for two things, one she was thrusting harder and pushing him much deeper inside of her pussy so she was pretty much trying to squeeze him to cum in her and then there was the look in her eyes when he stared at her. In them wasn't anything like wanting to kill him or scream it was a clear sign that if he did NOT cum in her there would be hell to pay for it. That was more then enough to convince Luffy to let out everything he had, with a few more hard and deep thrusting he pushed himself deep in her and cum as hard as he ever done so before. They both pressed their lips together and moan loud in each others mouths as the both rode their climax.  
They both pulled back slowly but use their tongues to kiss each other for a few seconds before pulling away enitrely. After a while she shook her head to clear it and looked at him. She promptly pushed him away and yanked up her panties.  
"Bastard," she snapped. "How could you do that to me? I hope I never have the misfortune to see you again."  
"I'm the bad guy still huh," He murmured. "Before you go, could you answer one little question?"  
"What's that?" She looked at him with her hands on her hips with an annoyed look.  
"How often do you get raped? I'm curious." Luffy tilted his head waiting for her answer.  
She glared at him. "You're the only one who has ever dared to brutalise me like that," she snapped. "I normally go out with a gentlemen." Nami said as she fold her arms and look away from him.  
"Hey, I'm a gentleman," He protested with a pouty huff. "What you meant to say is that you normally go out with dummies." Luffy said with a nod in a cocky fashion. "Anyway give me your phone number. I'll take you out somewhere." He said with a toothy grin on his face. "Oh, yes, I can see that. Dinner and a show and rape." She turn to look at him with a glare still keeping her arms folded.  
"Don't be silly," Luffy said crossing his arms as well while tilting his head to the left. "There's nothing saying I can't rape you before I take you out to dinner. Now give me your number." Luffy said as if it was the most "logic" anyone could think of. Nami kept glaring at him for a few mins before pulling out her cell and dialing it. Luffy had a slight worried look that she might be calling the cops but then his eyes winded up some as she spoke.  
"Hello Gabe ? Yes its me Nami, listen this just isn't gonna work."  
"Yes i know we been together for three months and all but honestly its just not working out."  
As she was speaking she slowly remove her panties once more while holding the phone on her shoulder. Luffy just stared wide eye at her as he felt himself get hard again, dispite how wrong all this seem, he can see a very happy future with this woman then what he first thought. She then toss the white lacy garment at his head in which he caught it with his teeth and kept staring at her as if he was a puppy with a toy between his teeth. "I can't come meet you ether i have plans for the rest of the day."  
"Teaching a asshole a lesson" She glared at Luffy who it turn tilted his head still holding on to her underwear with his teeth.  
"Oh no no Gabe, is anyone is handling this disrespecting, manhandling" She pressed her heel on his chest and roughly pushed him on his back before walking over top of him standing where his waste was. "strong, handsome" She got on top of him and grip his hard member and rub it against her entrance. "Sexy, big cock brute..its me and me alone." She hung up on him and set the phone by Luffy's head. They both stared at each other before she shoved the underwear in his mouth with a glare, Luffy look up at her in question. She reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell, she dailed her number on it before placing it next to her's. "Your still hard..mmm..i..i'll ride you, as long as you don't hurt me you rapiest" She said as she rubbed her still wet pussy against the head of his cock. Luffy grabbed Nami's thighs as he look up at her, he blew steam from his nose at how sexy and yet obeying she was being even though it was clear he wouldn't lay a finger on her in that way. Luffy knew nothing of her outside life nor did he asked her to break up with whoever this Gabe guy was. "Must be some kinda creepier or something" Luffy thought in his head. Luffy then tried to speak with the garment still in his mouth, he said something that he assume she might hear. Nami stared at him while bitting her bottom lip and ease herself down on his hard cock and moan low as she stir him inside of her. "F..Fine..w..we can go to my house after this..mmm..god i fucking hate you..I..i'll even make you lunch..ahhh.." She pressed her hands on his chest as she began to bounce on top of him slowly, Luffy moan through the underwear in his mouth before mumbling something else to her. Nami look down at him as she bounce harder on top of him. "I..I know a ahhh.. a good place c..called oh fuck..Trattoria..mmm...Trecolori..i..i'll drive us ahhh!" Nami moaned out still riding on top of him hard. Luffy grunted in response before laying back and letting this woman have her way with him. He didn't know how him breaking into someone house to then have sex with them twice to then be having sex in a park behind some bushes. But hey, he got a pretty hot and somewhat willing girlfriend out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami was looking forward to a night out with the girls. Since Luffy had come into her world eight months ago; she'd spent her days at the office and her nights underneath, on top of, and beside him.  
He'd brought out an insatiable lust within her and no amount of sex with him was enough. This was the first time they'd been apart since becoming exclusive and she'd promised Vivi and Rebeca that she'd go out with them.  
"Come on Nami it's been way too long. We miss you and you need to stop neglecting us," Vivi whined into the phone.  
"Luffy is out of town for this convention; what are you supposed to do, just stay at home and wait?" Rebeca chimed in on the other line.  
"Okay, okay." she laughed. "If i say yes; will you stop being a couple of babies?"  
"Nami don't make us come and drag you out. You know we will." Vivi said in a teasing tone.  
"Alright, alright; Friday after work. We'll head out, have a few, and hit Sam's. How's that sound?" Nami said as she was finishing her work.  
"Don't you stand us up girl," Rebeca said in a mock threatening tone.  
"I won't i won't i promise okay, now i gotta get going see you guys friday" Nami hung up the phone and sigh as she stared out at the window. Been eight months since that faithful day at her home where her now boyfriend at had his way with her and after that she was pretty much hooked to him. The started dating after the park thing and had became very close and over time Luffy became an officer then a stay a thief, of course since Nami had her ways into getting him in the force it was fairly easy. She wanted to be sure he was safe and he wanted to help people from time to time anyway so it was a win win. Yes he still goes about his nights robbing houses though like an idiot but least its not a full time job anymore right ? Nami do have her issues with him and mainly it cause he fucks her every chance he gets and no matter how much she protest or tell him to stop he just pounds away at her. Yes the very thought of his thick long cock in her does get her wet and excited but that was besides the point. He would still rape her every chance he get, hell on their first date he took her in the bathroom and fucked her against the stall. Had he no shame and what worst he forced her to ride him while he was pinching her nipples through her blouse that night. Nami shook her head and calm herself. So yes, even after eight months he did find time to force himself on her, sure they do have sex when they both was willing to but he would hump her every chance he gotten. But needless to say as much of an rapist asshole he was, she still loved him dearly.  
Luffy was due back in town on Friday night, but he'd probably be tired from the trip. She left a voicemail to let him know that she'd be out with Vivi and Rebeca and that she'd catch up with him on Saturday.  
She rushed home after work and picked out a Red, draped-neck halter top that set off her creamy-toned skin perfectly; a black mini, and some black strappy heels to wear. After a quick shower and only 20 minutes of prep time; she was out the door.  
She scanned the parking garage for anyone out of place and made her way to her car. It was her 23th birthday present from her sister and mother, and even though two years had passed; she still loved that Mercedes SL500 as much as she did the day it was delivered to her job. Once she'd exited the garage; she let the top down to enjoy the balmy night, hoping that it wasn't humid enough to frizz her straightened hair. About 2 blocks away from the restaurant where she was meeting Vivi and Rebeca; there were blue lights in her mirror.  
"Fuck...wait a minute; I haven't done anything wrong," she said aloud to herself.  
She was right; she'd come to complete stops, signaled when necessary, and hadn't run any red lights. It couldn't be her registration because she'd just renewed it the month before. Why was she being stopped?  
As she waited for the officer to approach; her 'pissed-off' meter started to go haywire and she took a quick moment to shoot Vivi a text to let her know that she'd been pulled. Vivi's two-word reply; 'jackass cops'.  
"Not only does he pull me over for no good reason; he's taking his sweet ass fucking time getting up here. Keep it together Nami" she'll never know what kind of prick she'll get," she said trying to calm herself.  
After a few minutes; the officer started to make his way over to her. She watched him approach from her side mirror and immediately started to get herself together.  
His hat and the time of day masked his face; but he was tall, probably about 6'2", and she could see that he was chiseled beneath that uniform. After he'd cleared the solid metal of the trunk; he ran his hand along her car as he walked, and stopped when he was right beside her.  
Irked by his gall; all thoughts left her as she looked into the most handsome face and the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.  
"Good evening ma'am; where are you off to?" The officer said with a smile on his handsome face.  
Was he for real? It was none of his damn business, but as she looked back into those eyes all irritated responses escaped her.  
"Just a night out with some friends; they're expecting me any moment now. Officer..." she paused to read the name on his badge "Davis; I know that I wasn't speeding, and I obeyed all of the traffic laws. Why did you pull me over?"  
"Well; your busted taillight gave us a reason and you match the description of the perp in a rash of bank robberies," he said easily while his eyes hungrily roamed her body.  
"Well...wait...what?" Nami said with a confused tone.  
As she tried to process the bullshit that was spewing from his beautiful mouth; she noticed that he'd started to walk to the rear of her car. Before she'd realized what was happening; he took his foot and smashed her driver's side taillight. Nami looked in shock, what kind of asshole would do something like that out the fucking blue?!  
"What the fuck are you doing? Do you have any idea how much that's gonna cost your sorry ass?" She yelled out stepping out of her car and slamming it shut.  
"Such nasty language from such a beautiful lady," he said after chuckling a little before he spoke again."Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to calm yourself and have a seat while we get this situation cleared up." The officer said in a calm but smug like tone..  
"What situation is that?" Nami asked as she balled her fist wanting to punch something very badly. "The situation that you just fabricated by busting my $800 taillight? Officer Davis; I will have your badge for..."  
As she walked closer to him; he'd grabbed her arm and slammed her against the trunk of the car. Not hard enough to hurt her; but hard enough to scare the shit out of her and to shut her up. It only fired her up more.  
"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled against the warm metal pressed against her cheek. She began to feel a warmth radiate from a lower region as he pressed his body against her to whisper in her ear.  
"My partner is a trigger-happy son-of-a-bitch and he's got his weapon drawn and ready. Please calm down before I have to place you under arrest," he said tenderly as he brushed her hair out of her face. This guy was pissing her off in more ways then one "You have no idea who i am, do you?" She said in a threating and scary tone.  
"I'm thinking that you could be Orange Beauty; the name that the press has given to the bank robber, but I'm also thinking that she probably wouldn't be driving around in such an expensive ride."  
He hadn't released or pushed himself off of her while he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper and she could smell spearmint as his hot breath was on her ear.  
"Shit Davis; that's the Rookie's girl," she heard an unfamiliar voice say in the distance.  
"I knew she looked familiar," he said still not moving from his current position. "It would be quite a twist if the Rookie's girl was Orange Beauty, wouldn't it? It would definitely take that punk down a notch," he laughed wickedly.  
"I'm not this Orange Beauty that you keep referring to. I'm am the Vice-President of my advertising firm, and i don't have the time or the need to rob banks. Now kindly get off of me or I will see to it that you're busted down to the equivalent of a meter maid." She said with as much venom in her voice that she could muster "Is Miss High-and-Mighty threatening me?" He said with a grin.  
"No sweetheart; I don't threaten," she replied in a sinister tone.  
"Sweetheart huh? Well then; let's make it worth both our while. You're under arrest." He said not at all threated by her words.  
"What? You can't be serious; on what charges?" She asked still trying to get free of his hold on her.  
"Suspicion of bank robbery, carrying a concealed weapon, attempted assault on a police officer; I can keep going." He chuckled some seeing that she was getting even more red in the face from the anger she was in.  
"A concealed weapon? You've been all over me for the better part of 5 minutes now; you know that i don't have a concealed weapon."  
"I don't know; I can only assume until I pat you down," he said as he eased up. "Now real slow; stand up, place your palms on the trunk, and spread your legs."  
In a state of disbelief; she slowly rose up and placed her palms on the trunk. Before she could move; he was behind her again, pressed his thigh between hers, and bumped them to motion her to spread her legs.  
After she'd complied; he squatted down, circled his hands around her right ankle, and slowly ran his hands up her toned leg, stopping about an inch from the juncture between her thighs. He repeated the action on her left leg but this time he brushed the back of his hand against her swelling clit.  
She looked around for the other officer, but he'd since returned to the driver's seat in the squad car. Since her mouth may have already got her in deeper than necessary; she bit her tongue about his deliberate contact and tried to remain still.  
He ran his hands over her hips and ass, then slowly roamed over her sides and stomach; stopping just shy of her breasts. Anger had been coursing through her veins since she'd been pulled over, but now another emotion had joined it and her body was in turmoil.  
His hands roamed over her body; obviously not to search her, but to relish in the feel of her smooth, toned sexy legs, her generous hips, and her round plumb ass. He knew that the course that he was on was far from appropriate, but when she'd passed by him earlier; he knew that he had to have her by whatever means necessary.  
She jumped when she felt the cold steel bracelet close around her right wrist and stared at him in disbelief when he uttered his next words.  
"Ma'am; you're under arrest."  
"You're taking this way too far," she said matter-of-factly.  
"A more thorough search is necessary and I'm sure that you don't want every passerby to know your business; do you?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"What about my car?" She couldn't believe what was happening her.  
"I'd hate for anything to happen to it, so Officer Ramirez will be driving it to the station."  
"And i'm going to be left alone with you." she said in an annoying like tone.  
He pulled her arms behind her back and finished cuffing her. He ran his fingers down her right shoulder blade; tracing the outline of her dragon tattoo, producing goose bumps with his actions, and leaned in very close to her left ear.  
"I can think of worse people to be alone with. I don't bite; unless you want me to," he said as he lightly brushed his nose against her earlobe.  
"I'll will make you pay for this," she stated through gritted teeth.  
"I don't doubt that gorgeous, but I'll make sure that it's worth both our while...Sweetheart."  
He pressed a quick kiss onto her neck that sent a shiver down her spine. She knew that he would, and she was in too deep to get out of it now.  
He helped her into the backseat of the police cruiser and brazenly ran his hand over her sexy thigh after strapping her into the seatbelt. She made no move to escape his touch and he looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"Don't worry sweetheart; after you've been with a real man, you'll wonder what you ever saw in that punk of a Rookie." He said with a smug look on his face.  
"He's more of a real man than you could ever be," she responded while glaring at him. "He would never use his position to get what he wanted; he waits and gets it willingly."  
He chuckled a little as Ramirez drove off in her car. She turned her head in disgust as he inched closer to her ear.  
"Willingly huh? I've never had to force myself onto someone and I'm not about to start now. I'm just taking you somewhere more private so that we can sort this whole thing out. I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Although, you'll probably be begging me to keep going before we're through."  
He lightly ran his nose across her jaw bone while he snaked his hand underneath her skirt and ran his index finger across her protruding clit; which elicited a soft moan.  
"Mmmm, feels like someone's ready to go, let's get out of here." He said with a smirk as he shut the door shut.  
"It's not like I have much of a choice Officer." She mumbled red in the face.  
He drove for about 20 minutes and pulled up in front of a warehouse. He reached into a bag in the passenger seat and produced a remote control for one of the overhead doors.  
"So; you come here often?" she mocked.  
"Not really. I reserve this place for special occasions," he replied as he pushed a button.  
She noticed the door opening and swallowed deeply. The anticipation of what was going to happen inside was getting to her and she closed her eyes. After a few moments; she heard the engine cut off and his door open and close. She expected him to open one of the back doors, but was surprised when she heard him outside talking.  
'There better not be anyone else here,' she thought to herself before opening her eyes. She was relieved to see him standing outside the window on his cell phone.  
"Yeah, yeah. Ramirez, I've got to go and question the suspect. She does seem like a tough nut to crack, but I'll do my best." She watched his eyes roam over her body through the car door window as he spoke. He flipped the phone closed, and she watched the smug smirk appear on his face. She held firm as he opened the door, and gently placed his hand on her right arm to help her out of the car.  
"Just what do you think is going to happen, Officer Davis?" she spat his name out with all the venom she could muster. Her eyes dropped to his hands as he reached for his belt. He undid the clasp, removed the belt, and put it on the trunk of the car behind her. Afterward; he took his hat off, and his brushed back black hair came into view. He put his arms on either side of her and leaned in just inches from her face.  
"You are truly gorgeous you know that?" he said as he looked into her eyes.  
"You're too good looking to need to do something like this," she managed to get out as he started to nuzzle her neck. "It's not too late...you can just take me to my...oh my"  
She lost her train of thought as he started to kiss and nibble her neck just below her left ear. Luffy knew that spot was her undoing, and it seemed that Davis was figuring that out as well.  
"You were saying," he questioned as he took a step back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her mouth had gone dry as he took the shirt off; leaving him in just a black wife beater, and tanned, sculpted arms. She stood staring for a moment before he stopped and met her eyes; tilting his head with a grin, indicating for her to continue.  
"You can still stop this; you haven't gone too far yet." She said as she stared into his eyes.  
"I haven't? Hmph; guess I'll have to do a little better than that," he said with a growl as he grabbed her and spun her around. He slowly put his hands on the outside of her thighs, and started running them up her legs; hiking her skirt up in the process.  
He continued to lift her skirt until it was bunched up at her waist, and wrapped his left arm around her waist; pulling her flush against his body. She could feel the hard planes of his chest against her back and the outline of his hard cock against her ass.  
Her breath hitched when he placed his hand on her lower abdomen, and she held her breath as he eased his hand over her mound. As he started his slow assault; she tried to plead with him again.  
"Stop now and we can pretend like this never happened. You don't have to do this...mmnnm"  
She moaned as he put his hand into he panties and started to rub her clit with a feather-light touch, driving her insane. He untied the string on her halter, and began to stroke her newly-freed breasts. He spoke as he kissed her neck.  
"God you smell good. I don't want to stop and let's face it; you don't want me to stop " He kissed her neck more then bite down on her shoulder which made her let out a loud moan.  
He felt her shudder slightly and decided to keep his steady pace. He could tell that she was getting close, and when her breathing became ragged he stopped abruptly.  
"Oh God, what are you doing?" She said looking behind her shoulder at him panting.  
"I did what you asked me to do; I stopped," he cockily replied. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?" He placed his hands in his pocket staring at her with that damn smug look on his face.  
Was it what she wanted? She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop, or to finish her off. Her glistening lips started to feel a bit chilly due to their exposure, and the lack of his expert fingers to keep them warm.  
"Tell me what you want pretty girl," he breathed into her ear as his nose nuzzled into her hair. He took one of his hands out of his pocket and he lightly stroked her pebbled nipple as he waited for a reply. "Stop or finish; the choice is yours." He said in a husky and lust filled voice She'd decided that there was only one thing that she could do in the situation. After he'd brought her to completion with his fingers; she'd bargain to get away from him.  
"Finish it," she barely got out before he pushed her top half back onto the trunk of the car, and squatted down behind her to view his prize. It was unexpected, but she went along with it; unable to stop now.  
Electricity shot through her as he starting strumming her clit again, and then began to probe her core with his tongue. She moaned out loud; losing all control as he devoured her. She felt the approach of her ecstasy, and resigned herself to the fact that she enjoyed this feeling as much as she did being with Luffy. Davis was one skilled bastard .  
He could tell that she was getting close, and decided that it was time to take this thing to the next level. With his free hand; he unbuttoned his pants, and freed the beast within it. It was already rock-hard, but he began stroking it to keep it ready for the moment that was soon approaching.  
His assault on her clit and her pussy was too much to take, and she felt her legs start to shake; grateful for the trunk that supported her. "Ohhhhhh Gaaawwwdd!" it hit her like a ton of bricks, and at the peak; she felt him shove his thick cock into her spasming pussy. He moved slowly at first; drawing out her climax, and adding to its intensity in the process. He took his finger off her clit, and braced her hips with both hands. He began pounding with abandon; long, hard strokes that kept her in a constant state of orgasm the entire time.  
She could feel the muscles in his thighs flex as he ground his cock deep inside her, and she could hear his grunts above her.  
"Damn; you love this cock don't you baby," he stated more than questioned, as he continued to jackhammer her pussy.  
"OH GOD YESSSS GIVE ME MORE!" she screamed, and then hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot within her. She let out a shocked squeal as he hooked her right leg over his arm, and rested his palm on the trunk. From that angle; he was so deep inside, that she felt every ridge, bump, and vein of his shaft. She could hear a guttural moan off in the distance, and it sounded somewhat like a wounded animal. She wondered where that noise was coming from, and realized shortly thereafter that the noise was coming from her. She was having a sort of out-of-body experience from the fucking that Davis was putting on her, and after she'd figured out the sounds her moans projected; she heard his feral grunts, and that turned her on even more.  
"Damnit, you're so wet and hot, like your squeezing me in" he ground out as he kept up his impossible pace.  
She didn't know how he'd managed it, but she felt her hands fall to her sides, and heard the cuffs hit the ground. Somewhere in the back of her mind; she knew that she could make a break for it, but the feel of his skillful fucking was keeping her in place. She wasn't going anywhere, and now she knew that she didn't want to.  
He surprised her yet again when he withdrew from her velvety enclosure, and lifted her up only to sit her back down on the trunk of the car. She was feral when he stepped between her legs, and when he pulled her against him; she began to tug at his tank top. He indulged her by pulling it off the rest of the way. She lean forward and press soft kisses on his bare chest. She appreciated the taste of his chiseled form out of the uniform for just a few moments before he pulled her flush against his chest and claimed her lips in a crushing kiss.  
Nothing about their coupling was gentle. The kiss was a gnashing of lips, teeth, and tongues; their arms moving wildly around one another, and her hips rolling and tilting to match his thrusts. The air was filled with the squeaky sounds of wet flesh rubbing against metal; grunts, groans, and permeated with the smell of sex.  
"Fuck fuck..Ahhhhh!" she screamed out as he brought her to a joint-quaking orgasm. Her legs felt like Jello, as she held onto his shoulders. He slowed his pace, and tightened his grip on her waist.  
She locked her legs and arms behind him as he carried her to the back seat of the car; never dislodging himself from her depths. He was still rock-hard and ready, and even though she was spent; she looked forward to what came next.  
He slid to the middle of the back seat, and brushed some strands of hair from her face. When she looked into his eyes; he smiled sweetly at her before placing a soft, sensual kiss on her swollen lips.  
"Damn girl, do you feel what you've done to me?" he asked as he starting rocking them in the back seat of the patrol car.  
His movements were slow, delicious torture, and before long; he was watching her thighs flex as she started to come back to life and ride his cock. He put his hands on the sides of her waist, and ran his thumbs on the sides of her toned belly. When he felt her walls start to contract again; he knew that his own release was close at hand. Nami place her hands on his tone chest and sank her nails into him.  
"You gonna cum for me again sweetheart? Come on baby, ride me harder and cum for me., cum on this cock" he said the words like a hypnotic chant, and used his hands on her waist to help her ride his cock.  
"Ohhhh...ohhhhh...oooohhhhhh Ahhhhh!" she cried out.  
When he felt her clench and spasm; he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and made several deep thrusts before he came with her with a growl of his own.  
"AHHHHH!"  
They sat that way for a good five minutes; breathing heavily, hips still rocking slightly of their own volition. She couldn't believe this had happened, and in the end; she'd been a willing participant. She leaned back and looked at his face; his eyes closed, and a serene smile on his face.  
"I can't believe you did this." She said still catching her breath "So I sneak out of the convention 5 hours early to get back to see my girl, and you just leave me a voicemail to let me know that you were going out with the girls? How was that supposed to make me feel?" He said as he ruffle his hair that was neat up before he got here.  
"Luffy!" she said with an irritated sigh before she smiled and hit him in the shoulder. "My friends are never going to invite me out again. You can't keep doing this" she said with a laugh as she hit him again.  
"Oi oi!" he said as he started to laugh and rub his shoulder. "Stop playing; you know you like it when I play dirty cop Shishishi." He winked at her. It was true Luffy found a newer way in having sex with her. Of course this wasn't the first time he did something like this, he once even broke down his own door when she was staying the night and did her rather hard with her hitting him in the chest calling him a crooked cop. Although like always her action spoke differently then her words.  
She let out a squeal when he started to nibble and bite her neck, and then began to laugh loudly as he continued to torture her.  
"The girls will forgive you baby doll; they always do. I'll take them out to dinner on Sunday to apologize." He said with a smile. He didn't mean to keep her away from her friends but he couldn't help it, he was a love sick fool.  
"So where did 'Orange Beauty' come from?" she asked with genuine curiosity as she poke his chest.  
"Well, you're my 'Orange Beauty' and you did steal my heart...so you're kind of a thief," he answered with a grin. "More so then myself if not better i say Shshsishi" She blushed badly before using her finger to rub circules on his chest. "Well i didn't rape you before stealing your heart you know" She said in a teasing tone in which Luffy laughed some. "You tripped that time and yeah i can admit i did rape you about 9 times." He said with a chuckle before Nami smack his chest with a pout" 10 this time you damn cop" He tilted his head but none the less nodded, looking back he did took advantage of her although he be lying if he say he never do it again.  
"The Rookie a punk huh? And what about My car? I can't believe you destroyed My tail light!" She said with an angry tone as she sink his nails onto his chest in which he winch from.  
"Usopp is getting it fixed as we speak. It'll be good as new by Tuesday. And as I recall; you called him far worser names then that eh." he answered with a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "But then again he never grow tired of hearing them." he said with a cocky smile. He began to kiss her neck, and she was just a little surprised when she felt him start to grow rigid inside her.  
"Oh my God Luffy, you can't be serious...oooohhhh."  
"Mmmhhh hmmmnn, looks like you're on lockdown tonight baby." He pin her on the seat as he grin at her but as he lean down to kiss her she stopped him with her hand on his chest. He looked at her as she shyly look to the side. "H..How do you know i just won't get away from you..i'm no longer cuff and all.." Nami said with a flushed face. Luffy stared down at her then grin as he reach over the front seat and in seconds cuffed her hands in front of her. He then lean down and smirk at her. "Forever and a day.." Nami looked up at him confused before he lean down to her ear. "Your sentence is forever and a day with me." She blushed badly before he was inside of her once again. That was a sentence she be more then willing to spend


End file.
